A facility may include multiple machines. Each machine can be controlled by a programmable logic controller (PLC) or similar controller connected to multiple machine elements, power sources and sensors of the machine. The controller in communication with the sensors receives sensor inputs to the controller indicating condition states of the various elements. The controller may be programmed to scan at a predetermined frequency through a scan cycle, defined for example, by a sequence of operations (SOP) to be performed by the elements of the machine, and, based on the sensor inputs and condition states received by the controller, selectively energize the power sources to actuate the elements to perform operations defined by the program. Each machine and its associated controller may be operated independently from each other machine. When the inputs provided by each controller of the independent machines are not consolidated for analysis, opportunities to increase facility efficiency and decrease facility downtime can be missed.